


When Thoughts Go Array

by ArtsyBecca



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Detroit Evolution, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Insecure Gavin Reed, It’s just really fluffy, M/M, Nightmares, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyBecca/pseuds/ArtsyBecca
Summary: Gavin Reed doesn't know why Nines is with him sometimes. Apparently his dreams don’t, either.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	When Thoughts Go Array

Gavin woke to a headache and anxious butterflies in his stomach, the tendrils of his dream still clinging and clawing against him. He’s used to nightmares being violent, dark visions of past wrongs or anxiety projecting into his inner world. This was different, though. There was no blood. There was no dying alone in the snow. He wasn’t sure if what was there was better, or worse. No, this was probably worse because it had to do with Nines. His nightmares had never really involved his partner, often those beautiful blue eyes being the first thing he saw once he woke from one.

This dream took his worst fears and shoved them right into his face. Deep down, he was terrified that Nines would grow tired of his difficulties and leave him for someone far better. Gavin had joked about it before, how Nines was going to find some gorgeous android and have android babies. I do not have that function, and androids cannot currently do that Gavin. He remembers Nines musing with a smirk. While the conversation had been teasing and mirthful, a part of Gavin had been serious. Gavin had become a far better person then he had before, but he was never going to be the perfect golden sunshine boy that everyone saw Nines to be. The android was perfect. He was handsome, strong, kind, and an incredible detective. And Gavin…well…

Running a shaking hand through his curls, he looks to his right to see an empty space. He swallows thickly, shaking the dark thoughts creeping into his head away. Nines typically woke up before him to start on breakfast. He knew that. It was part of Nine’s routine. The clink of a pan from the kitchen confirmed that, however Gavin could simply not shake the anxious feeling fully. Gavin knew Nines well enough. He knew that even if Nines did get tired of him, he wouldn’t just leave. Nines wasn’t like that.

Right? No. No. He was right.

Gavin scrubs a hand down his face, scratching through the stubble over his chin. He lets out a sigh and rolls onto his back, scrubbing the sleep from his eyes and stares at the sun flittering through the dark curtains. His eyes then catch the pillow next to him, off white case skewed slightly from his partner’s sleep. Or stasis. Whatever he called it. He brings his hand up to gently lay the backs of his fingers over the pillow. It was cold, which really was understandable, but it made Gavin’s heart give a little painful tug. He subconsciously slides a little closer and grabs at the corner of the pillow, thumb passing back and forth over the soft material.

Quiet footsteps make their way from the living room and into the threshold, and Gavin turns his head to see Nines. He was dressed casually, fitted sweats and a black t-shirt that clung to him perfectly. His hair was softer, less polished and a little stray towards the top. He looked terribly domestic, and that gave a twinge in Gavin’s heart; a rather happy one at that. Nines sits himself down on the edge of the bed and cards his fingers through Gavin’s messy locks. “Good morning.” He smiles softly, bringing his lips down to Gavin’s forehead to place a soft kiss there. Gavin can’t help leaning into his touch. After his dream, this was heaven.

“Mornin’.” Gavin smiles as he pulls back. He gingerly wraps his fingers around Nine’s free hand, thumb rubbing over the soft skin at his wrist. His eyes then catch the clock on the table. “Wow Nines, it’s almost 10.” Gavin comments.

“Indeed it is.” Nines tips his head just a little with a wistful smile. “You worked so hard to solve the Laurence case, I thought that it might do you well to let you sleep in on your day off.” Nines scratches lightly at Gavin’s scalp, making his partner practically melt. Nines was so good for him. He was too good for him.

“It’s not like it was just me. You basically solved that case, Nines.” Gavin huffs, turning onto his side and curls closer to Nines. The android clicks his tongue, a decidedly human trait for when he didn’t like something.

“None of that. You were the one that found the evidence that lead to the cracks in the case. If you hadn’t seen the connection between Mrs. Laurence and Ms. Dale, her husband’s murder would still be walking the streets.” And really, Nines was right in the technical sense. However, Gavin still didn’t like it. The detective settles on a huffed pout, and that pulls a chuckle from Nines. “How do pancakes sound?”

“I fucking love you.” Gavin sighs, pressing his face against Nine’s hip. He feels Nines pass his hands through his curls once more before he stands. Gavin watches him make his way to the door as he sits up. “…Hey, Nines?” He calls before he can stop himself. Nines turns back to look at him, a curious smile on his lips as he waits for Gavin to speak. What was he doing? Gavin internally berates himself. Stop pushing your insecurities onto Nines! His brain screams at him, pushing down anything that he was about to say. He notices Nine’s brow furrow a bit, and that causes mild panic to rise into his throat. “Uh. Nothin’.” He finishes lamely. Good going, idiot. He casts his eyes downward, trying to avoid the pure confusion steeped in ice-blue staring back at him.

“Gavin…? Is something bothering you?” Gavin internally screams. Of course Nines always knew how to get right to the root of the problem. He mulls over the situation in his head for a few moments, Nines staring at him in concern but otherwise staying quiet. That was something Gavin loved about Nines. He never pushed him to spill his guts before he was ready to.

“...You said pancakes?” Gavin says tentatively, flashing a little smile at his counterpart. Nine’s lips twitch into a frown, but then he’s smiling softly.

“Okay, fine, puppy eyes.” Nines shakes his head and leaves the room, allowing Gavin a moment’s breath before heaving himself off the bed. He hates not being totally upfront with Nines. It’s just…really hard sometimes. Knowing how amazing Nines was and how….not he was. Huffing a breath, he kicks his feet over the side of the bed and stands, padding his way into the kitchen. Their cat Lucy, sits happily at Nine’s feet, chirping away as Nines moves about the kitchen. Gavin sits at the kitchen island, leaning his face into his hand. His eyes catch the sun beaming through the windows.

“Looks nice out…” Gavin notes to himself. Nines plates a few pancakes and brings them over to the table.

“72 degrees and full sun for a majority of the day.” Nines says, grabbing the syrup bottle from the fridge. “I thought that it might be nice if we walked to the floral shop down the street.”  
“You’ve really gotten into this whole gardening thing, haven’t you?” The thought makes Gavin smile. Nines picking up a hobby wasn’t something he had really ever given much thought until they were together.

“I enjoy creating and nurturing life.” Nines nods to himself, eyes warm and bright. God, was Gavin a fool in love for this man. His, well, their apartment was strewn about with greenery. Nines seemed particularly fond of stark white or red flowers. He had even started a little herb garden on the windowsill. Fresh basil and other herbs was a welcome attraction to Gavin, who loved to cook with fresh ingredients when he could.

“Well, you take care of my ass. Figured that would take up all of your time.” Gavin quips with a grin before taking a bite of the pancakes in front of him. They melted in his mouth with the perfect amount of sweetness. He hums happily as he works his way through them.

“You are more then capable, Gavin. It has been wonderful having you help me with my garden.” Nines says fondly as he fills the dishwasher with dirty dishes. Gavin smiles at the comment, but a little something tugs in his chest as he once more gets a flash of his latest dream. It’s stupid that something as little as watching Nines fill the dishwasher would make him feel guilty. Like he doesn’t do enough. That he’s not…He shakes the thought away and finishes his plate. “Good?” Nines asks as he passes him to grab a rouge glass from the living room.

“Yeah Nines. Thanks…a lot.” Gavin gives him a crooked smile that Nines realized doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I can tell that something is troubling you, Gavin.” Nines remarks softly as he takes his plate and places it into the wrack of the dishwasher. Gavin realizes Nines is leaving the end open for him, if he was comfortable coming clean or not. Because he was perfect and amazing.

“You’re too good for me.” Gavin blurts out, his cheeks reddening and eyes widen once the words leave his lips. Nines turns to look at him, brow pulled taunt. He could see a little shrivel of fear in his eyes, and that makes Gavin’s stomach hit the floor. “No wait-! That’s-I mean-“ Gavin panics. Yeah, that could have sounded a hell of a lot like a sudden relationship conflict. Good job, Gavin. He drops his face into his hands with a groan. He hears Nine’s footsteps as he rounds the counter. A soft hand rubs over his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

“Try again. Please tell me what has you upset so that I may help.” Nines offers. Gavin takes a breath.

“That’s…I just…mm…” Gavin tries, brain working to catch up. “I-er…had a dream last night and it kind of….yeah, it kind of fucked me over.” Gavin settles on that as a start, even if it’s a fairly lame one. Nines rubs his hand across Gavin’s upper back soothingly.

“I hadn’t realized. You were sleeping so soundly…” Nines trails off, and Gavin’s heart leaps at the hurt look Nine’s has on his face.

“What? No-it’s not like you’d know if I didn’t tell you.” Gavin rushes.

“What was it about?”

“Um…you…you left me. Because you got tired of…dealing with my bullshit…” Gavin admits quietly after a beat of silence, eyes trailing down to the countertop. He feels Nine’s hand still.

“Oh Gavin,” Nines breaths. That makes Gavin look up at his partner anxiously. “I am very sorry that you have had to feel that way. I love you. Your ups and your downs.” Nines explains, bringing a hand up to cup around the back of Gavin’s neck. The detective leans into his touch instinctively. “You have changed so much since when I first met you. You are an incredibly detective. You are driven, brave, and so strong. This? Right here?” Nines taps gently against Gavin’s temple, pulling a tiny smile from him. “Is amazing. It thinks of the most remarkable things. And this-“ Nines places his hand over Gavin’s heart, thumb rubbing back and forth against the soft material of his shirt. “Is so loving. And large. And full. I don’t understand how one person can be so wonderful.” Nines drops his face to place a kiss to Gavin’s temple. A lump forms in Gavin’s throat. How could Nines be so damn amazing. He brings his arms up to wrap around his thin waist, burying his face into his sternum; breathing him in.

“Mm’sorry.” Gavin mumbles against thin black fabric. “I dunno it just…got me…”

“That sort of dream would disturb anyone, Gavin, including myself. If I had been on the receiving end.” Thin fingers scratch through Gavin’s curls. “Thank you for telling me. I know that it could not have been easy.” Nines plants a soft kiss to the top of his head, nosing through his locks. He then takes Gavin’s face between his hands and tilts his head upwards to get a better look at him. Gavin’s green eyes shimmer just a little, but he looks fairly content; less troubled. “I love you so very much. If I am every unhappy, rest assured that I would tell you immediately.” Gavin gives him a genuine smile at that. “Just as I hope that you would. And you would. Do you know why I am so sure of that?” Nines inquires with a smile.

“Cause I’m a mouthy asshole?” Gavin jokes.

“I opened myself up for that one. No, you goof. Because you did so just now. It did not take you days of mulling over the situation, being swallowed up by your own intrusive thoughts. You did not shut me out. You told me what was troubling you on your own. And for that….I am so very grateful. You have grown so much, my love.” A peck to Gavin’s forehead makes him sniffle just a bit. Nines gently rubs his thumb underneath Gavin’s eye, smoothing at the skin there. Nines flutters kisses across Gavin’s forehead, down his nose, and across a cheek, making the detective hiccup a laugh. A particularly loud “mmmwah!” Against his temple made him snort.

“You’re so weird.” Gavin laughs, bringing his hands up to wrap around Nine’s shoulders.  
  
“Takes one to know one.” Nines smiles and presses their lips together once more.


End file.
